<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Night Before Samhain by altoinkblots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246832">The Night Before Samhain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/altoinkblots/pseuds/altoinkblots'>altoinkblots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Edween 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Edween Week 2020, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Trick or Treat: Treat, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/altoinkblots/pseuds/altoinkblots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ed closed his eyes, letting her expertise take over. His brain was still trying to process everything she had said, however. “Wait. Spell as in witchcraft? You’re a witch?”<br/>Winry sighed. “You say ‘witch’ like it’s a bad thing.”</i>
</p>
<p>Or, on their way to a costume party, Ed realizes something about Winry that he honestly should have known by now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Edween 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Night Before Samhain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't practice witchcraft, but I did do research on it for this fic so I could try to accurately portray actual, real-life witchcraft. Samhain is a Wiccan/witchcraft holiday that takes place around the time of Halloween; and I don't know, something about Edween makes me think of Christmas? Whatever, Tim Burton did it first. Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ed let himself into Winry’s apartment using the spare key that she kept in a birdhouse. He smiled as he heard her singing to Halloween party songs in the kitchen, stopping for a moment in her entryway. Ed took his shoes off and looked around. She had two different jack-o’-lanterns inside the front door, candles lit on every single flat surface he could see along with pictures of her parents. Along with her usual dried herbs, jars of water, and seemingly endless supply of crystals. And Den, of course. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dog  barreled at him, barking. Ed bent over to scratch behind her, her tail wagging happily behind her. “Hey, girl,” he said. He knelt down and took her face in both of his hands, petting and scratching vigorously, his bag next to his shoes. Den absolutely loved it, even going as far as licking his face. “Excited to see me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Den barked again, her claws tapping excitedly on the floor. Ed stood up when he saw Winry leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen, smiling., an apron covering her black dress “Hey,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed walked over and gave her a hug. “Hey to you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winry squeezed him before she let go, walking back into the kitchen. “I notice that you’re not in your costume yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed sat down on a barstool, his elbows on the table. “I figured I could change here. Besides, you’re much better at makeup than I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winry turned around and raised an eyebrow. “Gomez Addams wears makeup?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He does when he’s me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winry snorted. “Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed watched her move around the kitchen. She moved with a grace and composure, like she knew the kitchen better than the back of her hand. It helped that she loved baking and cooking of all kinds. Ed usually offered to help, but she was always more than capable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winry put a plate of bread down in front of him. “Try it, it’s a new recipe.” She reached over and turned the music off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed reached for the knife and cut a slice for himself. “What am I, a guinea pig?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed rolled his eyes, but took a bite of the bread. The crust crunched between his teeth but the inside was soft and warm. “Oh, wow,” he said with his mouth full. He swallowed it. “What kind is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winry folded her arms and leaned forward on the counter. “Figure it out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed narrowed his eyes at her. “Cheater.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She only smiled at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed took another bite and closed his eyes. “I’m getting… flour.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winry smacked him playfully on the arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed laughed. “Okay, okay, I’ll actually try. Um…” He closed his eyes again, finishing off his slice of bread. “I’m getting something flowery and sweet… I know for a fact that there’s salt in here… Hang on.” He cut himself another slice of bread and took another bite. “Hmmm. Oh, that’s lavender. Right, lavender?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s lavender,” Winry agreed, a smile playing on her lips. “Anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed shook his head. “Honestly, it just tastes like really good bread. As usual, Win, you’re a real miracle worker.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled playfully. “I know.” She walked back to the stove and stirred at a pot that was on the stovetop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed leaned over the counter. “Is that your tomato basil soup I smell?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed stood up. “Here, let me stir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m all right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winry nodded. “Yeah, I’m positive. I’ve survived with making food on my own this long, I think I can do it a little longer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. “Yeah, but still. I do want to help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you do. You eat it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed snorted and turned his face into her hair. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winry smiled and leaned her head against his. “I love you too. Now get your costume on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would I get it on if we’re just going to eat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, this isn’t for tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winry stepped out of his embrace and shooed him away. “Go. Costume.” She looked at the clock on the microwave. “The party starts in a half our, and it’s a twenty minute drive to Christmas’ place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed groaned. “Don’t remind me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were excited?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I am, believe me. I’m just not excited to see my old boss, that’s all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winry rolled her eyes. “And here I was, thinking that you two had finally started to get along.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha,” Ed said, his expression flat. “Real funny, Win.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She only smiled at him. “Go!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed rolled his eyes. “Sheesh, I didn’t think that you wanted me gone that easily.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winry laughed. “And who knows, when you come back you might have a Morticia to your Gomez.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed grinned, halfway out of the kitchen. “Now there’s a thought.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picked up his bag and went to the bathroom. His experience from cons kicking in, he sprayed his hair black first and put the fake mustache on before putting on the pinstriped suit. A few short minutes later, Gomez Addams stared back at him from the mirror. He nodded, satisfied. He exited the bathroom and went back to the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winry was sitting between her dishwasher and oven, a circle of candles and crystals around her. She mumbled to herself, her eyes closed. Only a few seconds passed before she opened her eyes and blew out all of the candles before sitting up. She saw Ed and smiled. “You look great.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed watched her take the unlit candles and crystals off of the floor and put them into a cabinet. He watched her, confused. She grabbed a black wig and held it in her hand. “I just need to do my makeup and put the wig on, and then we can go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed blinked. “Oh, yeah. Um, what was that you were doing on the floor? I didn’t want to interrupt or be rude or anything, but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winry only laughed. “Oh, you’re fine. It was just a simple protection spell so the food I made doesn’t go bad while we’re gone.” She sat down at the table. “You wanted me to do your makeup, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed pointed at the spot on the floor where she had sat, then back at her. “I don’t follow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winry stood up and grabbed both of his hands. She led him to the table and he sat down. “It’s honestly nothing, don’t worry about it. Now shush or we’re going to be late.” She took out some eyeliner and leaned forward to him, putting her hands on either side of his face. “Stay still.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed closed his eyes, letting her expertise take over. His brain was still trying to process everything she had said, however. “Wait. Spell as in witchcraft? You’re a witch?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winry sighed. “You say ‘witch’ like it’s a bad thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed’s eyes flew open. “You’re a what now? I was only joking!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay still, or I’m not going to get this right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed closed his eyes again, letting her finish his makeup. “But you’re a witch. Like, a real-life witch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winry’s hands left his face. He cracked his eyes open only to see her sitting back in her chair with her arms folded. “Yes,” she said. “I’m a witch. I thought you knew.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed reached for her hand. “Hey, I’m not mad or anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just… a lot. To process. My girlfriend is a witch and I had no idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winry raised her eyebrows. “Seriously? I can’t even count how many magical remedies Granny used on you and Al as kids. Let alone all of my food that you eat. What did you think those were?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed blinked. “Food?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smile played at Winry’s lips. “Oh, Ed,” she said, holding in a laugh. “I love you, but you’re an idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was the tipping point. She bent over, her hands gripping her sides and laughed. The last time she had laughed like that he had gotten stuck in a baby swing trying to prove a point to Al. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned back, still laughing, and curled her legs into her chest. Ed could only watch as she rid the laughter out, eventually calming down some to form coherent words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been a witch my whole life. I’ve even read Tarot cards for you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t remember that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She only laughed harder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed pursed his lips. “We’re going to be late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s a given,” she said, wiping tears from her eyes. “I haven’t laughed that much in a long time. Thanks, Ed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad to be of service,” he said, still confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winry let a few more laughs out. “Your makeup is done, by the way. I’ll be right back.” She stood up and took her makeup bag in one hand, squeezing Ed’s shoulder with the other as she went to the bathroom. At a second thought, Ed followed her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was leaning over the sink, putting white makeup foundation everywhere. Her hair was already pulled back into a tight ponytail. Ed leaned on the doorway. “Let me get this straight,” he said. “Witchcraft is real and you’re a witch? So is Granny?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup.” She pursed her lips together, dabbing the sponge over her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’ve been doing witchcraft your whole life?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I learned it from Granny. And I’ve also developed my own practice over time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” he said. “Okay, okay, okay. My brain isn’t working but okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep saying ‘okay,’ you might figure it out eventually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winry snorted, picking out an eyebrow pencil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed tried to put everything together in his head, to make everything line up, but his brain wouldn’t work. Still, his eyes kept darting back to Winry and he felt a smile come to his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moved onto the lipstick. Ed had to admit, she looked eerily like Morticia Addams, even without the black wig. Her eyes met his in the mirror. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. Except that, witch or not, you’re incredible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blotted her lipstick on a piece of toilet paper. “I should hope so. That’s kind of a deal breaker for me, actually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned her head upside down and flung the black wig onto her head. She stood up and secured the wig to her head with over a dozen bobby pins. “Me being a witch.” Her eyes met him in the mirror again. “What? It’s basically my religion, Ed. And I’m sorry, but if you didn’t accept this part of my life then I’d have to cut you out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. “Never,” he said. “I’m stuck with you, whether you like it or not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still in his embrace, Winry straightened the lapels on his suit. “I rather like it, believe it or not.” She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. “We have a party to go to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please tell me you didn’t leave a lipstick stain on my face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winry smirked. “So what if I did? It’s in-character for Gomez.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed’s face flushed. “Yeah, but still.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I didn’t.” Winry linked her arms around his neck. “Shall we get going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed took her hands in his and led her out of the bathroom. Den looked at the two of them, her tail wagging. Ed smirked, a mischievous glint in his eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, don’t you dare--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed bent down and swept her up into his arms. She squealed as he spun her around. When he put her down she laughed against his chest. “You’re such a dork.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed grinned. “Hell yeah I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winry grabbed her shoes, then stopped. “Did I turn the stove off?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll check.” Ed poked his head into the kitchen, checking that the stove was indeed off. A carved turnip on the windowsill caught his attention. “Hey, Win?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” she called from the entryway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is the reason you have a ton of jack-o'-lanterns because you’re a witch?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Duh. Why else would I have them in front of every door and window of the house?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Every--Winry, that might be a bit overboard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked into the kitchen and shrugged. “Maybe, but I like carving them.” She swung her car keys around her finger. “Come on, let’s go show everyone just how much of a power couple we are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed grinned. “Most of that’s coming from you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winry looked at him quizzically. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a witch?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes and tugged on his hand. “Come on. If you have any more questions you can ask them in the car.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed followed her out of the house, with one last scratch for Den, before Winry closed the door behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” he asked when they were in the car. “What kind of witch are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winry smiled. “Are you sure you want to know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winry chuckled and started the car. “Everything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The car pulled out of the driveway. “Well, the first thing that you should know is that I’m what’s known as an eclectic witch, because I combine both kitchen witchcraft and what I learned from Granny…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave a comment/kudos if you liked it!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>